headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: A Hole in the World
"A Hole in the Wolrd" is the fifteenth episode of season five of the vampire television series Angel and the 103rd episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon . It first aired on the WB Network on Wednesday, February 25th, 2004 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Charles Gunn has his mojo back. A strange sarcophagus arrives at Wolfram & Hart, which yields traumatic results for one of the members of Team Angel. As a result, a new enemy arises - possibly their most deadliest threat yet. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * This episode is production code number 5ADH15. * This episode is included on disc four of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on February 15th, 2005. It is also included on disc twenty-eight of the Angel: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection. * This episode was adapted in the five-issue ''Angel: A Hole in the World'' comic book limited series, which was published by IDW Publishing in 2009. * Actor Kevin Grevioux is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the sixth and final episode of Angel with Joss Whedon as a director. He previously directed "Conviction". * This is the tenth episode of Angel with Joss Whedon as a writer. He previously wrote the story treatment for "Smile Time". Before that, he wrote the teleplay for "Conviction". His next episode as a writer is the series finale, "Not Fade Away" along with Jeffrey Bell. * This is the first appearance of Drogyn. He appears next in episode 5x21, "Power Play". * This is the final appearance of Winifred Burkle as a living character; dies in this episode. Any further appearances of the character occur courtesy of flashback, or when Illyria assumes her visage. * This is the first appearance of Illyria. She will continue to make appearances throughout the remainder of the series. * This is the first appearance of the Deeper Well. * This is the eighth appearance of Eve. She makes ten appearances in the series in total. She appeared last in "You're Welcome". She appears next in "Underneath". * This is the fifth and final appearance on the series of the White Room. Chronologically, it appears next in the first issue of the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a line of dialogue spoken by Spike as he gazes into the Deeper Well. Spike says, "There's a hole in the world. Feels like we ought to have known". * Angel makes reference to losing "Cordy". This is a reference to Cordelia Chase, who was his longtime friend and ally. Cordelia died in "You're Welcome", which was the 100th episode of the series. * Knox says "You think my God hatched out of some schmuck?". A schmuck is a pejorative term meaning one who is obnoxious, stupid, foolish, unreliable or otherwise simply undesirable. * Diane Warren is an American songwriter who rose to prominence in 1983. She is known for writing the song "Rhythm of the Night" in 1985, which Lorne makes reference to in this episode. The song was recorded, performed and released as a single by funk band DeBarge. * The song that Eve sings before Lorne is "L.A. Song". The series is set in Los Angeles, California. * The song that Charles Gunn is singing as he enters his office is "Three Little Maids from School Are We", which is from the Gilbert & Sullivan musical The Mikado. In addition to having all of his legal knowledge returned to him, he also has the complete works of Gilbert and Sullivan uploaded into his brain. Quotes * Spike: There's a hole in the world. Feels like we ought to have known. .... * Spike: If cavemen and astronauts got in a fight, who would win? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Oh... you've been arguing for 40 minutes about this? Do the astronauts have weapons? * Angel and Spike: No. .... * Winifred Burkle: That doesn't make any sense! The cavemen have fire. They created it. The astronauts should have weapons! .... * Winifred Burkle: My boys. I walk with heroes. Think about that. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: You are one. * Winifred Burkle: Superhero. And this is my power: to not let them take me. Not me. .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Time is not on our side. * Spike: Nobody is on our side. .... * Lorne: If I hear one note, one quarter note, that tells me you had any involvement, these two won't even have time to kill you. Oh, and anything by Diane Warren will also result in your death. Well, except "Rhythm of the Night". .... * Knox: I chose Fred because I love her, because she's worthy. You think I'd have my God hatched out of some schmuck? .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: You have to lie down. * Winifred Burkle: I am not... I am not the damsel in distress. I am not some case. I have to work this. I lived in a cave for five years in a world where they killed my kind like cattle. I am not going to be cut down by some monster flu. I am better than that! (softly) But I wonder... how very scared I am. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: I swear on my life, we will stop this, but you must be back in bed. That's where I need you to fight. * Winifred Burkle: Like I'm six years old? This is a house of death. .... * Winifred Burkle: Please, Wesley, why can't I stay? .... * Illyria: This will do. Poll Astronauts vs. Cavemen Who would win in a fight? Astronauts Cavemen Crew * Skip Schoolnik - Co-producer * David Greenwalt - Consulting producer * Steven S. DeKnight - Supervising producer * Ben Edlund - Supervising producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Fury - Executive producer * Jeffrey Bell - Executive producer * Kelly A. Manners - Producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Ross Berryman - Director of photography * Stuart Blatt - Production designer * Mark Westmore, A.C.E. - Editor * Robert J. Kral - Composer See also External Links * * * * * "A Hole in the World" at Wikipedia * * * ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:February, 2004/Episodes Category:Joss Whedon Category:Jeffrey Bell Category:Gail Berman Category:Steven S. DeKnight Category:Ben Edlund Category:David Fury Category:Sandy Gallin Category:David Greenwalt Category:Fran Rubel Kuzui Category:Kaz Kuzui Category:Kelly A. Manners Category:Skip Schoolnik Category:Joss Whedon Category:David Boreanaz Category:James Marsters Category:J. August Richards Category:Amy Acker Category:Andy Hallett Category:Alexis Denisof Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified